midsomers long day
by ban-chan100
Summary: my fist fanfiction Jones wants Barnaby so he gives him gifts. i cant do summerys please read


DCI Barnaby was about to go home when he saw Jones looking rather ill sitting down at his desk. "you feeling allright jones?"

"...sorry sir.. it must be something i ate, i felt fine this morrning"

"well maybe you should take tomorrow off"

"NO!.. sorry sir, im sure ill be fine by tomorrow i mean what would you do without me?"

"hmm well if your up to it then, see you tomorrow bye."

"bye sir"

The day after

"jones?, your here earily whats up its not like you to be here at this time?"

"morning sir i thought it would be nice to surprise you and i cant do that if im not here before you now can I?" As jones said this he reached down from his desk and brought up a bouquet of flowers and passed them to barnaby

"flowers?"

"um..the store was having a half price sale and i coundn't resist. i can take it back if you prefer." but as Ben said the last part his eyes looked down towards the bouquet instead of looking at barnaby.

"no its quite allright im sure joyce can think of somewhere to put them." at this ben looked up rather hopefully which made tom slightly confused but he didnt have the time to question it because a call just came in for another murder case.

At the murder scene

At the libary Tom Barnaby and were investicating the crime scene while Ben Jones was questioning the post man because he was the first person the fond the body.

"How did he die , i dont think a simple knock on the head would have killed him?"

"Indeed Barnaby, well according to my reseach he died by stangulation but i will need to take the body to my lab to find out more."

"Well by the marks on his neck it definitley looks that way. thanks please call me when you find out more."

"of course. oh buy the way I saw those flowers on your desk this morning they definitely suit you but i couldnt help but wonder what the special occation was?"

"special occation? oh no ben said there was a half prise offer at the flower shop just down the road from here."

"few i was worried i missed your birthday or something. you say a half prise offer, you sure i drive past the store every day and im sure there wasnt a sign up. maybe he jut bought the flowers just for you."

"mmm, well i best be off remember to call me if you find anything."

"was there anything else you could describe from the man you saw running out?" Jones ased hovering from one foot to the other sightly nervous because he could see Barnaby and bullard talking and i didnt looking like it was about the case.

"sorry no that was it um can i go now i have mail to deliver and im very late?."

"oh of corse but please stay in the local area where we can reach you."

"I wasnt really planning on going anywhere apart from the chocolate store just out of town."

"well as long as you come back within 24 hours...wait a chocolate shop...i wonder" Jones was to busy thinking if Tom liked chocolate or not to notice that the post man was allready halfway down the street.

"Jones is every thing allright you seem to be staring of into space?"

"oh sorry sir I intervied the post man and he said he saw a shodow leave the building about 5:00am but it was to misty to make out who it was."

"well then lets go back to the office but before that i need some breafast what would you like to eat Jones?" Barnaby turned to find his assistant gazing of into space.

"i dont mind sir but i need to go out of town qickly to buy some chocolate"

"chocolate? at this time of day are you sure it will make you sick" 'i didnt even know you liked chocolate Jones' thoght Tom.

"hmm your right i have an idea sir ill meet you at the office but foget about buying breakfast on the way I think i know i place that sells pastrys."

Before Barnaby could object or offer to come with him Jones was allready down the street.

Some time later

" sir officer Jones hasnt returned and i was wondering where you last seen him?"

"Jones I was wondering where he got to, the last time I saw him has about 4 hours ago and was delivering me my sausage roll then I told him to go and investigate the back of the libary to see if there were anymore clues."

"that means sir that he should be back by now"

"I know right then lets go and investigate the libary again and if we cant find him there we will send out a team."

the libary

"sir i found a letter addrest to you on the floor the writing on the envelope looks like Joneses" the officer was turning pale and couldnt stop fiddleing with his fingers Barnaby noted. indeed the letter was hand writen by Jones but i didnt look like it was written here. Barnaby put the letter in his pocket and decided to read it latter.

"SIR LOOK! over there in the forest" the officer was ponting in to the forest at the back of the shops Barnaby had to sqint his eyes to see what to look at, when he did sqint he could make out the out lines of an old abandond house.

"maybe he went over there looking for clues, come on officer did you bring you weapon"

the officer looked down into his belt and saw his gun sitting in its holde"yes sir"

"well come on then, lets go" by now the officer looked a pale as a piece of paper but getting paler by the miniute if thet was even possible.

The old house

"someones been a naughty officer havent they?" came a teasing voice from across the room. "you shouldnt have been investigating the crime seen alone now should you that just leaves your back unpretected so someone like me can come out and knock you to sleep, if only you didnt find the libary diairy you might have got to live HAHAHAH."

"ummmn hmngnnnn." Jones said tied up to a chair by his ancles, wrist and neck he also had a piece of cloth tied round his mouth so he could speak.

"hhmmm what to do, i know ill chop your head off then sent it to your office, no no thats too mesy maybe i know ill torture you untill you beg me to let you go then il give you back to your friends but you would have lost your mind that they would put you into an asylm HAHA NOW THATS A PLAN"

At the last part he swung the knife and it landed directly into Jonses shoulder so all that was heard was a muffled scream that was brought buy an agonizing pain.

"shhhhhh my sweet, we dont want any one else to intrude on are game now do we." "ooo i know a game we can play but it means you have to speak so i have to turture you more untill your throught is saw"

all Jones could see was the knife comming backwards and fordwards then the pain that was so unbearable he started to cry while sream. (wich came out as more of sqeak every time the knife came down and cut him.) After what seemed like forever the man undid the gag from around Jones mouth, it was coverd in blood and there was more blood still comming out from Jones mouth.

"awww im sowwy did i hurt you dont worry il kiss it better for you" and with that said the man lifted up Jones face and put lips to lips. the kiss lasted for what felt like forever for jones but really was only a couple of minites.

"now my sweet, tell me what is your name?" Jones opened his mouth to try and say somthing but he couldnt bring himself to actully say his name. "if you dont speak my pet then im going to have to punish you"

The man swung the knife and it landed in Jones thigh.

"aww mmm..myyyy...n...issss...j.j.j..jones"

"well done my sweet i think you deserve a reward for that." The man kissed jones on the lips again but ts only lasted a second or to. "you can have more if you anwer my questions. now um AW how do you love?"

jones allready knew the ansew to that but he never said it out loud to even to himself, he always thought if he did say it out loud then it would give him fale hope, and that would hurt more then anything.

"hmm you must really love that person if wont say there name and get punished instead, and dont tell me you dont love any one bacause you have that look in your eye that sais you do. so TELL ME!"

the knife came down again and agian and all jones could see was white spots. He didnt want to die like this in an old house getting stabed to death without telling who he loved his secret and giving him the letter that he spent a hole night writing with love. Well if he wanted to see another day he would have to tell the mainieack his name there probably wasnt that much to worry about the stranger probably dosent even know him.

"h..his...n...i..i.i.i.i.s...B...Tom...Barn...a...by"

Sudenly the knife stoped and the mad man started laughing "you LOVE a MAN HAAAAA THATS STUPID. but if you really love him shout his name...NOW!"

The knife came agian and jones was aweare that his mouth was moving but couldnt make out the words because the white spots came back.

Barnaby was half way though the fild when he herd someone shout out his name he qickly looked at the officer how had allready tacken his gun out so he did the same and started running towards the house fearing the worse, jones only called him buy his first name if he was at home or at a party but NEVER at work whatever was happening in that house Barnaby knew must be terafying.

when they reached the house Barnaby looked tought the window and instantly wished he didnt, what he saw was a chair that looked bolted down on to the floor so it wont fall over. then tied to the chair was Jones, he was coverd in blood and wasnt resiting the swings of the knife that came towards him. The man with the knife was saying something about being a descusting pet to Jones he colnd make out much else because of the laughing and being destracted by Jones bloodly form.

"after three we charge ready?" Barnaby wisperd quitly whilt grabbing the door handle and looking over to see the other agent no longer looking as pale but more angry if anything.

"1...2..." the two of them burst in but man didnt stop he was in a world of his own. Without second thought the other agent shot him so the man fell to his knees. When the man was down Tom qickly ran over and untiyed Ben so he fell onto him bearly awake.

"Jones...Jones can you hear me you have to stay awake, come on your safe now."

"...T...OM...Tom?"

"yes what is it?" Tom asked trying to keep Jones awake.

"I...I love you...Tom" Then suddenly Jones feel into unconsuchness (sorry cant spell he's asleep)

Tom just sat there stunned for a second then qicky picked Jones up and took him into the ambalance that was waiting outside.

The hospital

Jones was tyed up to loads of machines making beaping nosis, when Barnaby enterd the room he was shocked by how many machines there were and wonderd what they were all doing. The other thing that surprised Barnaby was the fact the Jones was awake, he had been sleeping for the last 2 days and he still looks tigherd.

"morrning sir um if it really is morrning you cant twll in here it looks the same every time of the day" at this both of them started laughing and chtting away like old friends and not work partners.

after an hour or so of talking Barnaby brought up the question of "what happend?" suddenly Jones smile left his face but he didnt want to keep it a secret so he told Barnaby the hole story all the way up to the part he woke up in hospital. "Im sorry Tom I know how shelfish I sound but I want to protect you allways and love you forever, ok that does sound a bit strange but it still doent change the way I feel."

"Ben Jones I love you the same amount of love i love my wife, im sorry for every thing thats happend, the flowers, the chocolate oh Ben you really do drive me insane sone times."

"Thanks sir night oh and love you" Ben said as he started to fall asleep even though the day as just begun.

"No need for thanks sleep well and i love you too."

THE END!

PLEASE REVIEW ITS MY FIRST STORY. SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING

PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOUUU


End file.
